Problem: In the diagram, $D$ and $E$ are the midpoints of $\overline{AB}$ and $\overline{BC}$ respectively.  Determine the area of $\triangle DBC$.

[asy]
size(180); defaultpen(linewidth(.7pt)+fontsize(10pt));
pair A, B, C, D, E, F;
A=(0,6);
B=(0,0);
C=(8,0);
D=(0,3);
E=(4,0);
F=(8/3,2);
draw(E--A--C--D);
draw((-1,0)--(10,0), EndArrow);
draw((0,-1)--(0,8), EndArrow);
label("$A(0,6)$", A, W);
label("$B(0,0)$", B, SW);
label("$C(8,0)$", C, S);
label("$D$", D, W);
label("$E$", E, S);
label("$F$", F, SW);
label("$x$", (10,0), dir(0));
label("$y$", (0,8), dir(90));
[/asy]
$\triangle DBC$ has base $BC$ of length 8 and height $BD$ of length 3; therefore, its area is $\frac{1}{2}\times8\times 3=\boxed{12}$.